


Rule One: Marco Never Talks

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, But it is in this, He and Jean have been best friends forever, I don't even know if that's a thing, M/M, Marco choses not to speak, Marco is also missing his right eye and has unmentioned scars on the right side of his torso, Modern AU, Then Jean asked him out using what I called Drunk Marco language, This is from an also unmentioned car accident when he was a kid, their own version of ASL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rule One of the 104th Class of Trost University is broken several times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule One: Marco Never Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by JohannatheMad's drawings found here:  
> johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/65675708887/hoodies-are-good  
> Please let me know if the end seems rushed, I wasn't sure.  
> Edit: I fixed the title, it should have been Rule, not Rules... oops.

      Marco Bodt is silent most of the time, simply because he chooses not to speak except through ASL. His best friend Jean, who had grown up with the one eyed boy, accepted this and learned sign language.

      When they entered college together, a couple of three years, Jean having asked Marco out in sophmore year of high school, it was difficult to find people to hang out with, but they managed. Their group consisted mainly of Eren, who Jean hated, Eren's boyfriend Armin, Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister, Ymir and her girlfriend Christa, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie and Sasha. All of them accepted Marco's chosen silence and learned that Mikasa and Armin understood ASL. They also accepted the fact that this meant none of them would hear his voice any time soon.

      Another odd thing about Marco is that he always wore a forest green hoodie with the hood up, hiding his missing right eye. The hood only really came down in his and Jean's dorm room when no one was around.

     However, their friends were in for a surprise when they group went to see a movie, and, while walking down with Jean and Marco in the back heard an unfamiliar voice filled with exasperation and love say,

      "Goddamnit, Jean." Then, as they all whipped around, Jean's laugh rang in the empty street.

      "Marco?" Eren demanded. The normally silent boy nodded, having drawn his hood up over his head again.

      "They've heard you, you can talk now." Marco signed something and Mikasa's face didn't change, but Armin frowned slightly.

      "That wasn't polite." He stated. Marco signed at him, sighing, Armin signed back and Jean sighed.

      "Fine, I'm sorry for making you talk and I'm sorry that I wanted to hear my boyfriend." Marco smiled, kissed him lightly and yanked him along by his hand, leaving their friends behind to stand there dumbly until Armin grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him along after Marco and Jean.

      Later, after the movie, the group ended up in the community area of the floor of their dorm, playing video games. Jean and Marco were playing Mario Karts when rule one, Marco Never Talks, was broken again.

      "Beat you again." It was a whisper and barely even that.

      "But I won our bet. So ha." The shorter man stole a kiss from his boyfriend and poked his nose. Marco signed a few things and Jean lost it, almost falling off of the couch laughing. Mikasa and Armin looked confused.

      "That wasn't ASL." Mikasa noted. Jean recovered enough to explain.

      "It's drunk Marco language, he uses it when he wants to talk to me only." Marco signed again and Jean struggled to keep a blush off his face. "The fuck did I tell you about doing that in public? I swear you do that on purpose. If you do it again I'm pulling out the blackmail." Marco looked terrified, signing in regular ASL that he would rather Jean didn't. "Say hello to everyone and I won't." Marco sighed and nudged his boyfriend before turning to everyone else who were watching in curiosity and murmured,

      "Hello, everyone." And buried his face into Jean's sweatshirt covered side, slouching on the couch.

      "Hey, Marco!" Everyone chorused back, smiling, and, in a couple of cases, full out grinning. Jean smiled, carding his hand through the dark hair nestled in his side. He started humming, no one could place the tune, but it sounded familiar.

      After a few minutes of quiet, Christa looked over to see the couple asleep, Marco's head on Jean's chest and Jean's arms circled around his boyfriend's waist. Everyone left them there, stealing the remotes and playing quiet games of Mario Kart.

      When eleven rolled around, Eren and Reiner took turns throwing wrappers at Jean to wake him up, finally, a well placed snickers wrapper woke him up. He jolted upright and in doing so woke Marco up. The dark haired boy blinked and started murmuring under his breath.

      "Marco." Jean murmured, alerting his boyfriend to the fact that they weren't alone. "Let's go to bed, you've got a test tomorrow." The pair said their goodnights and walked to their room.

      Once in the quiet sanctuary of the dorm, the couple traded jeans for sweatpants and climbed into the bottom bunk.

      "You can take the hood off now." Marco shook his head, shame glittering in his good eye. Jean sighed and leaned in for a kiss, distracting Marco to the point where he could slide the hood off and properly bury his hands in the soft hair beneath. When he needed to breathe, Jean pulled back, grinning like a cat that got the canary. "Ha." He whispered, leaning back in for another quick kiss.

      Marco scrunched his face up and tried to pull his hood back up, but Jean stopped him. "Hey, let me see my gorgeous boyfriend for one night, please." The dark haired man sighed and nodded as the couple curled around each other. Just as he fell asleep, Jean heard a whispered "I love you." and fell asleep with a smile to good dreams of light and love.

 


End file.
